<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>requests (send 'em in) by blurring_the_lines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202630">requests (send 'em in)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines'>blurring_the_lines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Comfort, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fake dating au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>send me whatever requests you want for pjo/hoo! drop a comment, or contact me someway, and i'll write it and post it here =D<br/>(read the first chapter for rules, please)<br/><a href="https://blurring-all-the-lines.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>, so if you'd rather leave an ask or smth, go ahead!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena &amp; Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. rules and toc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hola, frens<br/>literally, please? i'm bored lol, and have no inspiration, so tell me what to write!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey, friends =)</p><p>so i've seen a bunch of these, where people send in requests and they write it and post a chapter, and i wanted to do it for pjo/hoo (in other words, i wanna write, but i have no inspiration, so i need you guys haha)</p><p>send in whatever you want! as long as they don't include:</p><p>smut, or anything related</p><p>rape/non.con</p><p>anything really inappropriate</p><p>lemon/lime</p><p>(this list may be added to)</p><p>send me your hc's, songs, ideas, plots, ships, wtv. i'll do fluff, comfort, angst, hurt/comfort, hurt no comfort, au's, ae's, (basically anything). if i make anything ooc, or wrong, let me know, please, so i can fix it for next time.</p><p>i *think* i'll pretty much do whatever characters, ships, etc. i have read pjo series, hoo series, and the last oracle.</p><p>(this page may be edited in the future, i'll let you know if it is)</p><p>thank you!</p><p>--if you'd rather leave an ask on Tumblr, my url is the same as here--</p><hr/><p>Proud- Athena and Annabeth talk (post-BOO)</p><p>Chasm- Thalia and Annabeth talk (post-SOM, pre-TTC)</p><p>Cigarette Smoke and Cherry Chapstick- Percabeth fake dating au</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. proud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Athena and Annabeth talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Annabeth cautiously entered the cafe, preparing herself- for what, exactly, she wasn’t sure, but it wasn’t often a God needed to talk. Especially with a demigod. Her mother had contacted her in a dream and Annabeth had immediately thought the worst. Gods weren’t supposed to directly interfere with their children’s lives and Athena never broke the rules. Plus, it had been a while since they had talked and the last one hadn't gone so well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She searched the tables, spotting her mother in the corner. Annabeth almost did a double-take upon seeing her. She looked beautiful, but she couldn’t remember the last time Athena- or any God, really- had worn something so...informal. She had on a white tee shirt with a plaid button-up loosely over like a jacket and jeans, with her dark brown hair in a perfect ponytail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed to be expecting Annabeth’s arrival because she waved her over as soon as they made eye contact. Annabeth sat in the plastic chair across from her, somewhat awkwardly. Typically, she would’ve bowed before her, and remained standing, but she figured if she did that here, she’d only embarrass herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena smiled warmly at her, and Annabeth almost ran. After the war had ended, she’d vowed to herself that she would focus on her future- finishing construction on Olympus and in Camp Half-blood, getting into college, building a life with Percy- which meant no more major quests or wars. It didn’t look like that’s what Athena wanted, but Annabeth had learned a long time ago that God’s were harder to read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Annabeth, tell me. How have you been?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth blinked. That was not at all what she was expecting. She and her mom had never just had a casual conversation, which was, unfortunately, the case for most demigods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uh-fine. I guess. I’ve been a little busy what with school and work but otherwise, it’s been okay,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena waved off the waiter walking toward them before pursing her lips, “Annabeth, I came to talk about what I said to you the last time we met,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth tightened her grip on her intertwined hands in her lap, swallowing. She remembered what had happened, what her mother told her.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>If you should join them, you are no child of mine. You have already failed me. You are nothing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It had felt like somebody had punched her in the gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, trying to calm her palpitating heart, “What would you like to talk about?” she asked, resisting the urge to add that it seemed like she had told everything she needed to know already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her tone came out icy and condescending and, even though she wasn’t, Annabeth opened her mouth to say sorry because Athena was still a god. And her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Goddess held up her hand, stopping Annabeth from saying anything, and winced slightly, “I came to apologize. I’m afraid when I said those things I wasn’t really, feeling myself,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth felt the burning in the back of her throat turn to surprise. Her mother never apologized, never said she was wrong- it was where Annabeth’s fatal flaw stemmed from- her mother’s pride. Yet here she was, doing both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Annabeth swallowed again. How was she supposed to respond to that? But her mother saved her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t expect you to say anything. I just need you to know that I am so proud of you, Annabeth. You’ve created beautiful things and found happiness. You did what I thought no child of mine could- you restored the Athena Parthenos and brought peace among Greeks and Romans- and for that, I am eternally grateful,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth felt a stinging in her eyes, and she chided herself for tearing up. But Athena’s words- </span>
  <em>
    <span>child of mine, I’m proud of you</span>
  </em>
  <span>- kept replaying in her mind and she felt months of resentment and self-shame leak out of her. She still didn’t know what to say, so she just nodded meekly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother smiled again, leaning toward her, “And um, don’t tell anyone, but you’re my favorite daughter,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annabeth couldn’t stop the smile that spread on her face, or the warm feeling that unfurled in her toes as Athena winked at her. Then her mother called to the waiter as if they hadn’t just had the best conversation of her life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>//i hope i did @Maria_silene request- "Maybe one of annabeth getting a proper visit off Athena and her explaining (and maybe apologising) about the whole mark of athena because I do think she does genuinely care but we never see it in BoO"- justice. :) i really enjoyed writing this, thanks for the prompt! &lt;3<br/>if you have an idea, don't hesitate to drop a comment or smth (even if you already did ;))//</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chasm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>//@Maria_silene requests on ao3- "How about a kinda sisterish bonding between thalia and Annabeth when thalia first wakes up I always kinda liked their relationship (in a non lemon way) and since I assume it would be annabeth that explains everything that happened with luke."- :) i really this, thanks for the prompt! &lt;3 don't hesitate to drop a comment for a request !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annabeth nervously entered the infirmary, puffing her cheeks out as she exhaled.</p><p>"Can I see her?" She asked Will, who nodded, motioning her towards a room in the back.</p><p>"She should be awake, you can just go on in,"</p><p>Annabeth nodded, watching him go back the way he came. Six years. It had been six years since she watched her best friend- her family- get ripped apart and killed in front of her. She still had bone-chilling, chest-heaving nightmares about it.</p><p>She walked into the room, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans. There Thalia lay, on the bed in the middle of the room, a half-drunk glass of nectar on the nightstand table next to it.</p><p>Oh, Gods.</p><p>She hadn't changed at all. The same spiky black hair she always talked about putting a blue streak in, the same light splash of freckles across her nose, the same electrifying stare.</p><p>Just looking at her made Annabeth make Annabeth wanna break down. But she took a deep breath, trying to get it under control. Now that she was here, what was she supposed to say? It's not like they had spoken recently.</p><p>Thalia grinned at her, now, opening her arms, "Hey, Annie,"</p><p>That did it.</p><p>She ran into her arms, letting out a sob as Thalia stroked her hair. If anybody else had called her Annie, she would've decked them. But that was because none of them were Thalia. SHe'd been the one to call her that first and after she had gotten turned into a pine tree, Annabeth refused to let anyone call her it.</p><p>"I know, sweetheart, I know. I'm here now, it's okay,"</p><p>Annabeth took a shuddering to breathe pulling away and wiping her eyes, "Sorry,"</p><p>Thalia frowned, "Hey, don't apologize, it's been a while,"</p><p>Annabeth chuckled as Thalia made room for her on the bed. She laid her head on Thalia's shoulder as she sighed.</p><p>"Y'know, being a tree was so boring. I've missed so much. You're so tall now,"</p><p>Annabeth laughed and Thalia joined in. She almost cried again.</p><p>"There's so many new campers now, too. Like, Percy," Thalia grinned, nudging Annabeth with her elbow as she raised an eyebrow</p><p>Annabeth involuntarily blushed and mumbled, "He's just a friend,"</p><p>Thalia snickered, "Right. Just a friend,"</p><p>There's another moment before the mood sobers again.</p><p>"Hey, y'know who I haven't seen around lately?" Thalia grins</p><p>Annabeth frowns, "Who?"</p><p>"Luke. You should go get him for me,"</p><p>Annabeth's heart stopped. Thalia didn't know. Thalia didn't know. And Annabeth would have to tell her.</p><p>"Uhm, Thalia, Luke's not here,"</p><p>She cocked her head, "What do you mean he's not here?"</p><p>Annabeth took a deep breath. She wasn't ready for this.</p><p>She settled closer to Thalia, looking away, opting for staring at her hands, "You remember how Will explained that a war was planning to happen on Camp,"</p><p>Thalia nodded, her face becoming serious, "Yes,"</p><p>"Well, it's against Kronos-"</p><p>"Kronos?!" Thalia sits up, eyes wide, "I thought he was in Tartarus,"</p><p>"He's gathering strength. Getting ready to come back,"</p><p>"What? How?"</p><p>"With the help of monsters...and- and demigods,"</p><p>Thalia's jaw drops, "You're joking right? You've gotta be kidding me,"</p><p>Annabeth shakes her head</p><p>"They're just leaving? To help destroy Camp? Why?"</p><p>"They're angry. At the Gods, at quests, at the Fates. At everything,"</p><p>Thalia stares at her for another moment before sitting back against the bed and taking a breath, "Okay. Continue,"</p><p>"Well...Kronos has to be hosted by somebody, or else he won't be able to rise, an-and Luke decided that" Annabeth let out a hiccup before inhaling deeply, "Luke joined them. Said he would take control of him,"</p><p>Thalia freezes, "What?"</p><p>Annabeth sniffles and when Thalia looks over at her, eyes red, Annabeth feels like somebody is sitting on her chest, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I tried to stop him, I tried-"</p><p>Thalia fiercely pulls her into a hug, shaking her head, "Absolutely not. Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault,"</p><p>Annabeth holds onto her arms, and she tries to remember how to breathe- when did she start crying?- but it feels like she's suffocating. She desperately wished that they were back on the run when the only thing they had to worry about was the monsters that were chasing them. She wanted to be back with Thalia and Luke, laughing at whatever stupid thing they had said. She wanted it back.</p><p>Wanted them to be a family again.</p><p>"He broke his promise," Annabeth whispers, trying to get herself under control</p><p>Thalia stiffens, and Annabeth's pretty sure the tears that land on her leg aren't her own. Annabeth pulls her in tighter, wishing that what she said wasn't true. It felt like the ground had been ripped from under her. Like she was holding on to the edge of a chasm, the only thing below her was empty nothingness.</p><p>"I know, Annie, I know,"</p><p>"He broke it and now nothing's the same anymore,"</p><p>Thalia pulls away and lifts Annabeth's chin so that they make eye contact, "Annabeth Chase, if he left," Thalia wipes a stray tear, "That's his fault, okay? Not yours. His loss, got it?"</p><p>Annabeth nods, but it still feels like there's a hole where her heart should be.</p><p>"Hey," Thalia says, swiping a thumb across her cheek, "It's gonna-" She stops herself from saying be okay because neither of them knows that, and it feels like it won't, "We're still a family, okay? We don't need him,"</p><p>Annabeth knew it wouldn't be okay. She knew that nothing would ever be the same, that it wouldn't ever come back to her. But Thalia was there, with a rope, to pull her back up, and Annabeth thought maybe, with a little bit of time, they'd learn to adjust.</p><p>"I missed you," She sniffed</p><p>She hears Thalia chuckle a little bit, and it vibrates through her, "I missed you, too,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. cigarette smoke and cherry lip gloss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percabeth fake dating au</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>request from anon on ao3- Percy/Annabeth, fake relationship AU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrary to popular belief, parties were not Percy's scene.</p><p>When you had bad grades, were constantly getting into trouble, and were shockingly good at office basketball, people tended to assume you were a frat boy. News flash: he wasn't.</p><p>So, when he wasn't particularly surprised when Connor and Travis Stoll invited him to a party, he was prepared to politely decline. But, to be honest, it'd been a while since he left his dorm. And he kinda didn't want to deal with his roommate, Leo, who was always making messes building and destroying things.</p><p>So, he said yes.</p><p>He wasn't sure if he regretted that or not.</p><p>The house was already trashed when Percy got there, and he was suddenly reminded of why he didn't like parties. He'd always despised alcohol and the blaring music and flashing lights were too much. It was already loud enough in his head.</p><p>There were people strewn across the lawn and Percy had to elbow his way through them. He didn't bother saying sorry, they were probably too drunk to even realize he was there, anyway.</p><p>He walked through the front door, ignoring the smell that wafted into his nose and attacked his senses. He didn't know anybody here. He should just turn around and go back- he heard a throat clear behind him.</p><p>He whipped around to see the person he least expected to be there, leaning against the wall, smoking.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, "Annabeth Chase?"</p><p>She spread her hands. "The one and only,"</p><p>"I haven't seen you since middle school. What the hell are you doing at a college frat party?"</p><p>She sighed, taking a drag of her cigarette, "Thalia dragged me here,"</p><p>Percy nodded. He and Annabeth had been friends back in seventh grade. They met through Thalia, who was Annabeth's friend and Percy's cousin.</p><p>She patted the space next to her and Percy complied, leaning on his shoulder so he was facing her.</p><p>"So," He started, "What have you be-"</p><p>Suddenly her eyes widened and she sat up. He did too, going to turn his head and look at where she was, but Annabeth stopped him, putting her hand on his cheek.</p><p>"Uh, Annab-"</p><p>"Kiss me," She whispered</p><p>Percy's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "Uh- What?! Why would I-"</p><p>"Just do it!" She hissed.</p><p>He frowned, about to explain why it was not a good idea to kiss somebody you hadn't seen in years and also <em>why?</em> but she pressed her lips to his.</p><p>She tasted like cherry lip gloss and cigarette smoke; something he didn't think he'd want more of.</p><p>His hand slid down to her waist as if that's where they were made to be all this time, as she deepened the kiss. She smelt like lemons.</p><p>After a minute, she dropped her hand and hummed, pulling away. She brushed an invisible piece of dust off his sleeve, laughing a bit breathlessly.</p><p>"Not bad, Jackson,"</p><p>Percy, who had been trying to remember his name, stared at her incredulously, "Not ba- <em>What?!</em> What the hell was that, Annabeth?"</p><p>She laughed again, taking another drag, "That, I believe, is what we call a kiss,"</p><p>Percy blushed, "Yeah, I know that. But Why? I mean," he stuttered, "Not that I'm complaining, but-"</p><p>He presses his lips into a line as Annabeth snickers at him.</p><p>"Shut up. You don't get to laugh. You owe me an explanation,"</p><p>"Okay, okay," She chuckled. She motioned to a black-haired girl across the room, "See that?" Percy nodded, "That's Silena Beauregard. She and I dated for a couple of months last year. We broke up after I caught her making out with some ass hat dude in the back of the school,"</p><p>Percy turned back to her, "So...you wanted to make her jealous?"</p><p>"Yup. Pretty much,"</p><p>Percy shook his head," That's pretty low,"</p><p>Annabeth snorts, "Have you met me?"</p><p>He shoots her a grin as she stamps out her cigarette, "Hey, you wanna get out of here?"</p><p>"And go where?"</p><p>She shrugs, "I dunno. Anywhere? Does there have to be a destination,?"</p><p>Percy lifts a shoulder, "I guess not,"</p><p>She grabs his hand, dragging him to the door, lips still tingling "Then let's go,"</p><hr/><p>They ended up running around, with no particular destination in mind. With Annabeth holding onto his hand, she pulled him into a forest at the back of the house. The wind carried her lemon scent into the air.</p><p>"We're going into the woods?" Percy asked, uncertainly</p><p>Annabeth tossed her head back to look at him, "Yup. Why not?"</p><p>Percy could think of a million and one ideas why going into the woods with a complete stranger who he met just five minutes ago because she had kissed him to make someone jealous, but he found himself shrugging and following her anyway.</p><p>"There's an abandoned car up ahead, I wanna show you it,"</p><p>After walking a couple of feet came a clearing, a circle bordered with more trees, where a beat-up old red Volvo sat. Its windows were smashed, and the tires were deflated. Annabeth let go of his hand and he trailed behind her as she hoisted herself up onto the roof.</p><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Percy asked, warily eyeing the rust climbing up the side of the door.</p><p>"C'mon, Jackson," Annabeth grinned, "Live a little,"</p><p>He laid down next to her, looking up at the sky. They had a breathtaking view of the stars, and they twinkled like diamonds.</p><p>"Wow," He breathed</p><p>He looked at Annabeth to see her watching him, a small smile playing on her lips.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Her cheeks pinked, "Nothing, It's just," She gestured upward, "it's beautiful, isn't it,"</p><p>"Yeah. It is,"</p><p>After a moment, Annabeth props herself up on her elbow, facing him. He does the same.</p><p>"So, tell me, what's a pretty face like yours doing at a party like that?"</p><p>For once, he's glad his dark skin covers his blush.</p><p>He lifts his shoulder in a half shrug, "Stolls invited me. I wasn't gonna go, but I didn't really have anything better to do,"</p><p>She nods, pursing her lips, "Well, do you regret it?"</p><p>Percy sighs faux disappointedly, "I dunno, I mean that kiss back there was kinda sad,"</p><p>Annabeth's jaw drops, "Excuse me, if that kiss was bad, it was your fault,"</p><p>Percy snorts, "No way. That was all on you,"</p><p>Annabeth narrows her eyes before huffing, "Whatever. I'd be able to prove it if I could go back in time,"</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Well...you can't go back in time," Percy points out</p><p>"No,"</p><p>"So, what are you gonna do about it?"</p><p>Annabeth's strikingly beautiful grey eyes meet his green, and his heart pounds in his throat.</p><p>"Do you wanna maybe...try again?" She asks, breathlessly</p><p>Percy nods ever so slightly before they both lean forward.</p><p><em>Cigarette smoke and cherry lip gloss</em>.</p><p>When they pull away, Annabeth flicks his cheek, "Was that one better?"</p><p>Percy manages a nod, "Yeah. Yeah, that was better," He swallows, getting a hold of himself, "But I'm gonna need a lot more in the future to make up that first one,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://blurring-all-the-lines.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>